


Of Doormats and Big Cats

by Midnightbytheshoreside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Zoo, get them sweet sweet ships, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightbytheshoreside/pseuds/Midnightbytheshoreside
Summary: Asahi's day was always the same. Wake up, go work at his quaint coffee shop, then go home and sleep til the next day. He expected this peace to last forever, until suddenly a small cat lover with big energy bursted into his cafe, changing his life forever.That is, if he doesnt get eaten by one of this kid's lions first.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom so much hnnnnng have some finally not angst!!!

Asahi looked towards the clock on the wall that was slowly ticking away. He was just slipping on his apron, waiting patiently for the coffee shop to finally open, and to start another day calmly making different brews for the kind people of his town.

His coffee shop was not super successful, it was very small and he practically did every job by himself, with the aid of a few of his friends from college. Most of the people who buy coffee at his shop come for conversation, or simply a quiet place to study or work. He turned the sign over at the door with a little coffee decal on it so that the side that says OPEN faces the outside. 

The moment he turned around to get back behind his counter however, he heard some running steps before the bell hanging from the entrance rang. Surprised, he turned his head towards the door.

“Hello, welcome to-” He was cut off when a force crashed into his side in a flash, and even though it didn’t budge him at all, whatever it was was flung back away. After he got over the initial surprise, Asahi’s heart caught in his throat when he realized it was… wow that is a short man.

“AHHH! I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you’d still be standing there, I just recently heard about this place and wanted to come but it has to be at this moment cause I'm about to be late for my job and they need me for the morning demonstrations, wow what is a beefcake like you doing working at a coffee shop you should go play a sport or something.” He rambled off in a long chain that Asahi could barely process. 

“Um… well… what would you like?” He said slowly while observing the man. He had short black hair that spiked up, with a small tuft of brown right front and center. He was wearing the outfit of someone who worked at the zoo nearby, which was probably what he was doing a demonstration for, and it had a name tag on it that said Nishinoya.

“Just get me something super strong yet super sweet!” He jumped up instantly, looking all pumped up and, well, in Asahi’s opinion this man definitely did not need coffee, but that was not in his place to decide. He strolled over to the counter and started making Nishinoya his coffee, occasionally glancing over at him. He was bouncing all around the shop, looking at the various prints of art that Asahi had put up around the shop for some extra aesthetic, and not for a moment did the little ball of energy ever bother to sit down in a chair.

“Nishinoya?” He called out tentatively after walking over to the delivery area and turning towards the man. He instantly perked up and ran over grabbing the coffee in his hands and downing it in approximately two gulps, shocking Asahi. After all, that coffee was pretty hot.

“You can just call me Noya, by the way! That’s what my friends call me. How much do I owe you by the way?” Asahi was so intrigued and surprised by this new customer that he had completely forgot to even ask him to pay. He walked over to the cash register with Noya following him on the other side of the counter with fast little strides, and the barista rang up his order. He quickly paid before waving and then racing out the door about as fast as he came in.

Asahi leaned on the counter on one elbow, looking out the door at the speedy boy’s rapidly retreating form and sighed. He was definitely not used to that amount of energy so early in the morning, although he figured he wouldn't mind it all that much. It was an interesting turn from the usually boring days that passed by.


	2. Zoo Visit

The next morning, the same event occurred. Nishinoya came rolling into his cafe like a 5 feet tall hurricane the moment it opened, bought the same coffee he did yesterday, downed it in 3 seconds, then went out just as fast as he came. 

After work, Asahi finally decided to go visit his new tiny acquaintance. He seemed interesting yet friendly, and he could use a trip to the zoo anyways. The bunny petting zoo was always his favorite place, and he could spend hours there if he had a free day. 

He walked along the streets, enjoying nature on his way to the zoo with his earbuds in, playing his favorite classical pieces. He took a single earbud out to buy a ticket from the receptionist, then walked in, looking at all the sweet animals while searching for Noya out of the side of his eye.

Suddenly a loud roar broke through the softer sounds his earbuds were feeding him, and Asahi jumped into the air a little, looking around the area startled. He took his earbuds out and stares in shock at the lion enclosure. However, it wasn’t the lions that caused him to stare, it was Noya.

More importantly, small little Noya, waving at him rapidly, smiling while inside the enclosure next to the lions- he must be insane. 

Asahi walked as close to the large, dangerous predators as he dared, waving at Noya a little while keeping an eye on the lion near him. “You’re uh… awfully close to… that lion there.” He said sheepishly as he made quick eye contact with the beast.

“Oh, dont worry! Miles here is very nice! He's nice and calm.” Noya ran a hand gently through the lion’s mane, and Asahi nearly passed out from worry, already ready to pull out in phone and dial for an ambulance in case the lion decided to quickly nom Noya’s head off.

“Uh… huh.” He just took a step back, not really trusting that an animal that can hunt and eat animals larger than he is could ever be calm and not completely deadly. 

Nishinoya laughed at him and jumped down from the rock, walking out to meet Asahi since he knew the cowardly giant wasn't going to come any closer. He was at the end of his demonstration anyways. Asahi was still in the same place waiting for him, and he ran and jumped, tackling the larger man.

From Asahi’s point of view however, all he saw was a speedy blur headed right for him after he put his headphones away, then suddenly there was the weight equivalent of a large dog clinging to his chest as he tried not to fall over.

After a few seconds of panicked struggling to stay balanced, Noya finally jumped down with his hands on his hips, looking proud that Asahi was able to balance. “That was fun. What are you here for?”

“Um… I just wanted to see if I could catch you at work in the zoo. And… see the bunnies.” He said the last part quietly, rubbing a hand behind his head. Noya didn't seem to mind at all, and just grabbed onto his arm.

“Well come on then! I know the girls who works with the bunnies.” He grinned then nudged Asahi with his elbow “and the older one is quite hot, I’ll have you know!” He winked as the barista’s cheek turned a shade of pink.

Nishinoya practically started dragging him towards the bunny petting zoo as Asahi struggled to figure where this kid’s boundless energy came from. He wondered if he secretly had a stash of energy drinks somewhere that he just constantly chugged when nobody was looking. 

Asahi sees the small cages with the bunnies in them from a distance, as well as a taller girl with long black hair and pleasant features, as well as a cuter, shorter blonde girl that was following the first girl around.

“Shimizu-senpai!” Noya yelled and jumped over the fence, trying to tackle the older girl the same way he did with Asahi. However, the girl simply stepped to the side, allowing Noya to crash into the large pile of hay right behind her.

“Hello, Nishinoya.” She said before starting to feed the bunnies again as Noya popped out of the hay, Straws sticking out of his hair in little spurts.

“Shimizu-senpai said my name!” He held his hands together as if it was some romantic act of endearment that this woman said his name. Asahi watched the exchange with a slight smile before walking over closer to the small rodents.

“Hi, Oreo.” Asahi said to one of the bunnies while putting his finger near the nose of one of the small lop bunnies, who put its nose up against the mesh to tap his finger. He smiled as he watched the bunny’s tiny tongue dart out of its mouth and lick the tip of his finger.

After following Shimizu around for a while to no avail, Noya finally turned his attention back to Asahi, only to see Oreo licking his finger through the cage. It was awfully adorable to him, however probably not to all the children and Yachi, the other bunny girl, who were cowering in the corner, scared of Asahi’s intimidating, ruffian looks. Even though he was in a bookish nerd sweater.

He bounced over to the giant and leaned onto his shoulder with his elbow. “You’re scaring off all the kids. And Yachi.” He whispered not so quietly before Asahi looked up with surprise at the group huddled in the corner, apologized profusely, then walked away with Noya.

“I was just playing with the bunny” He looked embarrassed even though it clearly wasn't his fault he was born in the body of a hard rock loving biker. 

“Let's go grab something to eat! The safari grill has wonderful burgers!” Noya yelled and started dragging Asahi across the zoo. Again. Asahi just sighed. This is going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet tol and smol beans XD I love them so much ;;


	3. Zoo Date(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean i didnt update for a year--

Asahi suddenly started to realize why smartphones have emergency call buttons on the homescreen. The small man in front of him was inhaling food like a vacuum. A tiny, yet powerful vacuum.

Nishinoya seemed unfazed, and simply down an entire medium cup of soda in 3 gulps (how?). He looked up at Asahi with stars in his eyes. “Well! If you don’t eat properly then you’ll never get bigger or stronger!” He grinned then continued to dig into the second burger that he had ordered. Asahi simply smiled and nodded, not daring to mention the fact that Nishinoya is already fully grown, and will likely never grow past his miniature state of approximately 5 feet. Either way, it was nice to watch him smile while demolishing the literal pile of food he had bought.

Asahi took another bite of his sandwich, finally finishing it off. After he slowly sipped down his drink, he lowered the cup to witness that Noya had cleared off his entire plate.

“My… you really are amazing Nishinoya…” He chuckled as the little man beamed at him and leapt up suddenly, startling Asahi. He put his hands on his hips confidently then made a peace sign with one hand stretched out in front of him.

“I know! Gotta keep up my energy if I’m going to be able to match with all those wild beasts!” He laughed, catching the attention of a few nearby restaurant goers, yet Asahi ignored them and smiled at Noya. His boundless energy was quite adorable to watch, and he’s enjoyable to be around despite constantly startling him.

“Well I’m done too. Maybe you can show me around the other parts of the zoo?” He offered with a smile as Noya pipped up again. The small man grabbed Asahi by the arm and practically dragged him out of the restaurant with alarming strength for their size difference.

He runs them outside and then left on a split road. They were going so fast that Asahi didn’t have time to read the sign of the exhibit he was being dragged to. That is until, to his great dismay, he saw the giant 6 foot long lizard that was in the pen staring right at him as if about to eat him alive. Before he knew what he was doing he was already trying to run the other way, however Nishinoya had a firm grip on his arm. 

“This is Susie! Isn’t she cute? She one of my favorite reptiles at the zoo!” He dragged them closer to the glass and put his face up against it Asahi tried to put as much distance between him and the ‘lizard’ (if you could call a six feet long reptile with a bite that could kill buffalo a lizard) as he could.

“S-Sure! She’s uh… adorable” He tried to grin, but then Susie’s tongue flickered and he whimpered instead. Then he heard Nishinoya start to laugh.

“You know, I can tell you’re scared. You can just tell me. I’ll show you the otters, they’re nice!” He started dragging him away from the glass enclosure, and Asahi breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you Nishinoya…” The mentioned man just turned to him and grinned with that same beaming smile he always has.

“Just call me Noya! Now come on you big, soft lug. We’re going to go see some less intimidating animals.” He marched off, leaving Asahi watching him with a light pink flush on his cheeks. For someone with the energy of a wild beast, Noya can look quite adorable, almost like the runt of some wild, dangerous animal that also happens to look cute.

Soon, they reached a larger glass enclosure which had little brown otters swimming around in them. This time, it was Asahi’s turn to press up against the glass eyes wide. One of the otters stood up on the end of the rocks and looked back at him, and almost seemed to wave. He waved back with a wide smile, and he heard Nishinoya giggle behind him.

“Are you laughing at me?” He turned back and pouted, only making Noya giggle harder but shake his head and wave his hands in his defense.

“No. You’re just… so big. But you’re like one of those little fuzzy otters.” He patted, or to better describe smacked him on the back, unbalancing him slightly, then walked over next to him, crossing his arms as he watched the otters swim around happily.

Asahi felt that light flush come over his cheeks again as Noya pressed his forehead right up to the glass, waving wildly at the Otters to try and get them to wave back, but they all grew alarmed and started swimming away or hiding into caves. Noya pouted slightly and looked at Asahi as he just chuckled.

“Don’t worry. They probably are just alarmed at the sudden movement.” He turns his head and spots a store nearby, and he suddenly gets an idea. “Wait here a moment, okay Noya?” He walked towards the store, Noya looking after him with his head tilted and a confused expression.

He continued to observe what he could still see of the otters for approximately 5 minutes before he returned with a small bag. Noya ran over and bounced up and down “what’s that? What did you buy?” He made grabby hands at the bag as Asahi smiled. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small plush of one of the brown otters that was holding a shell in its tiny paws.

Noya beamed and jumped up, grabbing the small stuffed animal from Asahi’s hand and hugging it close to his chest. “AHHH! It’s adorable!” He held it up as if he was in the lion king, then looked back at Asahi slightly embarrassed “ah sorry. Here.”

Asahi just waved his hands. “No. It’s for you. That way it won't run away.” He smiled and looked at Noya, who was grinning wider than ever. He looked up at Asahi, the down at the otter, then back up at Asahi, then suddenly, with the otter in one hand, he jumped at Asahi and hugged him.

“Oh! Thank you Thank you Thank you!” He yelled over and over again. Asahi felt like he would be laughing, if not for the fact he was panicking over the fact that he is falling backwards once again, and was trying desperately to make sure he doesn't as to not harm the small man currently attached to his chest. 

After what seemed like forever, his hand finally came in contact with the back of a bench, and he held on for dear life before Noya finally jumped down and held the otter under his arm. “I feel like I should buy you something now! Hmmmmm…” He looked around as if trying to find something for him, and Asahi just chuckled lightly.

“It’s fine really. It was cheap since it was so small.” He smiled but the words obviously went in one of Nora’s ears and directly out of the other one, as he snapped his fingers and looked back at Asahi.

“I know! There’s an aquarium exhibit nearby, I’ll take you there! You seem to like animals, the fish are quite cute.” He bounced slightly up and down, and before Asahi could reply, he was dragged off by Noya again by the arm towards another exhibit. This continued on for another hour, and afterwards Asahi was certain that he had been dragged to absolutely every single animal in the entire zoo.

They returned back to the big cats exhibition area, where Noya’s supervisor had shown up to yell at him for suddenly leaving his post, to which he just laughed and smacked his boss on the arm, then returned to Asahi.

“Daichi is mad at me for leaving, but it's fine! Nobody got eaten. I’ll pick you up this saturday at 2 pm see ya!” He yelled in a quick splurge then ran off back towards his work station, leaving Asahi there with his mouth open unable to say anything. He was about to just turn and leave before suddenly that little whirlwind came back, slapped something onto his arm, then ran off again, making the large man squeal in surprise, then hurry off embarrassed. He took the sticky note to see, in very messy writing, Nishinoya’s name, as well as his number.

Well, guess they’re friends now.  
Asahi suddenly started to realize why smartphones have emergency call buttons on the homescreen. The small man in front of him was inhaling food like a vacuum. A tiny, yet powerful vacuum.

Nishinoya seemed unfazed, and simply down an entire medium cup of soda in 3 gulps (how?). He looked up at Asahi with stars in his eyes. “Well! If you don’t eat properly then you’ll never get bigger or stronger!” He grinned then continued to dig into the second burger that he had ordered. Asahi simply smiled and nodded, not daring to mention the fact that Nishinoya is already fully grown, and will likely never grow past his miniature state of approximately 5 feet. Either way, it was nice to watch him smile while demolishing the literal pile of food he had bought.

Asahi took another bite of his sandwich, finally finishing it off. After he slowly sipped down his drink, he lowered the cup to witness that Noya had cleared off his entire plate.

“My… you really are amazing Nishinoya…” He chuckled as the little man beamed at him and leapt up suddenly, startling Asahi. He put his hands on his hips confidently then made a peace sign with one hand stretched out in front of him.

“I know! Gotta keep up my energy if I’m going to be able to match with all those wild beasts!” He laughed, catching the attention of a few nearby restaurant goers, yet Asahi ignored them and smiled at Noya. His boundless energy was quite adorable to watch, and he’s enjoyable to be around despite constantly startling him.

“Well I’m done too. Maybe you can show me around the other parts of the zoo?” He offered with a smile as Noya pipped up again. The small man grabbed Asahi by the arm and practically dragged him out of the restaurant with alarming strength for their size difference.

He runs them outside and then left on a split road. They were going so fast that Asahi didn’t have time to read the sign of the exhibit he was being dragged to. That is until, to his great dismay, he saw the giant 6 foot long lizard that was in the pen staring right at him as if about to eat him alive. Before he knew what he was doing he was already trying to run the other way, however Nishinoya had a firm grip on his arm. 

“This is Susie! Isn’t she cute? She one of my favorite reptiles at the zoo!” He dragged them closer to the glass and put his face up against it Asahi tried to put as much distance between him and the ‘lizard’ (if you could call a six feet long reptile with a bite that could kill buffalo a lizard) as he could.

“S-Sure! She’s uh… adorable” He tried to grin, but then Susie’s tongue flickered and he whimpered instead. Then he heard Nishinoya start to laugh.

“You know, I can tell you’re scared. You can just tell me. I’ll show you the otters, they’re nice!” He started dragging him away from the glass enclosure, and Asahi breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you Nishinoya…” The mentioned man just turned to him and grinned with that same beaming smile he always has.

“Just call me Noya! Now come on you big, soft lug. We’re going to go see some less intimidating animals.” He marched off, leaving Asahi watching him with a light pink flush on his cheeks. For someone with the energy of a wild beast, Noya can look quite adorable, almost like the runt of some wild, dangerous animal that also happens to look cute.

Soon, they reached a larger glass enclosure which had little brown otters swimming around in them. This time, it was Asahi’s turn to press up against the glass eyes wide. One of the otters stood up on the end of the rocks and looked back at him, and almost seemed to wave. He waved back with a wide smile, and he heard Nishinoya giggle behind him.

“Are you laughing at me?” He turned back and pouted, only making Noya giggle harder but shake his head and wave his hands in his defense.

“No. You’re just… so big. But you’re like one of those little fuzzy otters.” He patted, or to better describe smacked him on the back, unbalancing him slightly, then walked over next to him, crossing his arms as he watched the otters swim around happily.

Asahi felt that light flush come over his cheeks again as Noya pressed his forehead right up to the glass, waving wildly at the Otters to try and get them to wave back, but they all grew alarmed and started swimming away or hiding into caves. Noya pouted slightly and looked at Asahi as he just chuckled.

“Don’t worry. They probably are just alarmed at the sudden movement.” He turns his head and spots a store nearby, and he suddenly gets an idea. “Wait here a moment, okay Noya?” He walked towards the store, Noya looking after him with his head tilted and a confused expression.

He continued to observe what he could still see of the otters for approximately 5 minutes before he returned with a small bag. Noya ran over and bounced up and down “what’s that? What did you buy?” He made grabby hands at the bag as Asahi smiled. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small plush of one of the brown otters that was holding a shell in its tiny paws.

Noya beamed and jumped up, grabbing the small stuffed animal from Asahi’s hand and hugging it close to his chest. “AHHH! It’s adorable!” He held it up as if he was in the lion king, then looked back at Asahi slightly embarrassed “ah sorry. Here.”

Asahi just waved his hands. “No. It’s for you. That way it won't run away.” He smiled and looked at Noya, who was grinning wider than ever. He looked up at Asahi, the down at the otter, then back up at Asahi, then suddenly, with the otter in one hand, he jumped at Asahi and hugged him.

“Oh! Thank you Thank you Thank you!” He yelled over and over again. Asahi felt like he would be laughing, if not for the fact he was panicking over the fact that he is falling backwards once again, and was trying desperately to make sure he doesn't as to not harm the small man currently attached to his chest. 

After what seemed like forever, his hand finally came in contact with the back of a bench, and he held on for dear life before Noya finally jumped down and held the otter under his arm. “I feel like I should buy you something now! Hmmmmm…” He looked around as if trying to find something for him, and Asahi just chuckled lightly.

“It’s fine really. It was cheap since it was so small.” He smiled but the words obviously went in one of Nora’s ears and directly out of the other one, as he snapped his fingers and looked back at Asahi.

“I know! There’s an aquarium exhibit nearby, I’ll take you there! You seem to like animals, the fish are quite cute.” He bounced slightly up and down, and before Asahi could reply, he was dragged off by Noya again by the arm towards another exhibit. This continued on for another hour, and afterwards Asahi was certain that he had been dragged to absolutely every single animal in the entire zoo.

They returned back to the big cats exhibition area, where Noya’s supervisor had shown up to yell at him for suddenly leaving his post, to which he just laughed and smacked his boss on the arm, then returned to Asahi.

“Daichi is mad at me for leaving, but it's fine! Nobody got eaten. I’ll pick you up this saturday at 2 pm see ya!” He yelled in a quick splurge then ran off back towards his work station, leaving Asahi there with his mouth open unable to say anything. He was about to just turn and leave before suddenly that little whirlwind came back, slapped something onto his arm, then ran off again, making the large man squeal in surprise, then hurry off embarrassed. He took the sticky note to see, in very messy writing, Nishinoya’s name, as well as his number.

Well, guess they’re friends now.


End file.
